


What Did Robin See | 罗宾们看到了红罗宾和超级小子在暗巷里接吻

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 罗宾们看到了红罗宾和超级小子在暗巷里接吻





	

01

“这没什么大不了的。”提米弹了弹披风上的灰尘——好像那上面真的落了灰似的。

“‘没什么大不了的’？”迪克蹲在滴水兽上玩着短棍。

“‘没什么大不了的’。”杰森摘下自己的头罩对着它模仿提米的话。

“嘁。”达米安抱着手臂，身后的披风在空中摇曳。

提米哼了一声，面罩下并不能看出什么情绪变化，但是他嘴角綳得很紧，就像他们的导师蝙蝠侠那样，而他们恰好精于理解蝙蝠侠的面无表情，虽然不是百分之百，但也差不多。

他们之间沉默了一会儿迪克才从滴水兽上跳下来站到他身边，哥俩好地揽着他的肩膀，“嘿，提宝，你是想说你是为了任务才那样做的？”

杰森很配合地对着自己的头罩挤眉弄眼，“哦，超级小子，要想不被敌人发现我们只能这样做，来，吻我。”

提米把头转向杰森，与此同时达米安发出一声非常嫌弃的“嘁”声。

杰森捧着头罩，“怎么了？不是吗？”

提米此时表情才松动了一点，起码他点了点头，承认了他们确实是因情况紧急而接的吻。

杰森眯着眼睛，抱着自己的头罩：“所以你被按在墙上，同意他吻你并接受他用他的下体摩擦你？”

“陶德！”达米安厌恶地叫了起来。

提米二话不说向杰森掷出蝙蝠镖，被后者灵敏地躲过去，“不，不行，你别想伤害我的头罩。”

 

02

提米做过的蠢事和蠢决定很少，因为他聪明，唯一一次愚蠢到家并且再也不会被任何蠢事情超越的事就是他和康纳接吻。在阴暗的小巷子里接吻，说真的——哪怕是去稍微明亮点的地方都好，但他们偏偏在这个巷子里。还偏偏遇到了他愿意或是不愿意承认的兄弟们。

万事皆有起因，而他和康纳接吻的理由也很简单，他们为了任务这一点没错，但那差不多是个幌子，因为“有人说”他和康纳在队伍里谈恋爱，非常严重地影响了他们身体，他们的心灵，他们的眼睛。

当然他和康纳是拒绝承认这一点的，他们是好朋友——这一点无论是康纳还是他都把这句话强调了很多遍。

很多很多遍。

“比如‘你永远是我的罗宾’？”卡西揉着自己的金发对这些男孩们抱之嘲讽一笑。

巴特用食指飞速地点着自己脸，眼睛向上或者向下或者随便什么地方，“‘而你永远是我的克隆小子’？”

提米还是一副“蝙蝠侠”的样子，这句话被人说出来是有那么一点点可以忽略不计的怪异的地方，“你想听我也可以说给你，你永远是我的神奇女孩，而你，巴特，你永远是我的闪电小子。”

被点名的两人对视一眼，同时露出被恶心到的表情。

“这些话还是你们留着吧。”

巴特快速跑走了，卡西坐在他们对面眼神来来回回在两人身上打量，最后抱着手臂向两人问道，“你们真的不是一对儿？”

康纳和提米异口同声否定。

“那么你们应该试试。”卡西眨着眼说，“比如接个吻什么的。”

 

03

他就不该听卡西的。

提米站在历代罗宾面前，脑子里已经开始列“如何使人失去记忆”的可行手段了。他继续沉默，像蝙蝠侠那样，可他的那些所谓的兄弟们显然不会这么轻易地放过他，

“那是个氪星人。”达米安抱着手臂说，“还是个实验品。”

提米把头转向他，“我想你不需要我提醒你你的出生地是哪里。”

达米安眯着眼睛，如果不是迪克站在中间阻绝了两人的视线他们一定会在这儿打起来，但即使如此，小恶魔还是从站着的楼边上跳了下来，而现在提米已经在考虑如何惹怒他然后结束他们盘问他为什么要跟康纳接吻这个话题了。

“伙计们，拜托，我们要点不是这个。”迪克说，“而且氪星人很好。”

“‘而且氪星人很好’。”杰森又在对着他那个该死的头罩讲话。

“杰森。”迪克回头看了他一眼，“有谁还记得我们要谈的内容吗？”

提米后退一步拉开和迪克的距离，这个角度达米安可以从迪克后面看到他，并且可以扑上来揍他。

“询问德雷克为什么要和氪星人接吻吗？”达米安抱着肩膀。

“询问鸟宝是不是准备和那个超级小子干一炮吗？”这是杰森。

迪克想了想，“好像都差不多。”

“只是一个接吻而已，没什么大不了的。”提米又说了一遍，这个话题仿佛又回到了开头。

“这样子我们永远问不出来。”达米安摩拳擦掌，“我建议杀了德雷克。”

“达米安你答应过我不杀提米。”迪克转头看着新任罗宾，“记得吗？”

“那只是答应你在他睡觉的时候不试图杀掉他。”

好了提米现在开始觉得有点烦躁了，他向前走了一步，“只是一个吻而已。”

“如果我没看错的话，他在试图脱你衣服。”杰森指出这一点，“而你还很享受。”

迪克看着他，杰森看着他，就连达米安也在看着他。

说真的，哥谭疯子不是很多吗？今天为什么就艹他妈的该死的安静得不像话？！

提米眯着眼睛，他真的要开始准备激怒达米安了。

 

04

泰坦出任务的时候没人愿意在他或者是康纳周围，包括巴特——当然巴特不会在任何人周围，他的速度飞快。而他和康纳的配合大多不需要语言上的沟通就可以心领神会。

任务结束后他和康纳留下来收尾，而他不知怎么想起来卡西的建议——他本来是忘了的，直到卡西在走前拍了拍他的肩膀指了指嘴巴又指了指康纳。

为什么不能是康纳主动？他这么想着，然后对康纳说了，“要试试吗？”

康纳显然记得这一茬。他当然记得，提米甚至注意到了康纳飘红的脸颊，很奇怪，这使他仿佛被康纳感染似的，然后他们到了黑暗的巷子里，他允许康纳摘下他的头罩，允许康纳撞进他的眼睛，允许康纳把他按在冰冷的墙壁上。

康纳灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，他的鼻头和嘴唇尤为敏感，他甚至可以感受到康纳嘴唇的热度。

“可以吗？”康纳压低了声音，这使他有些该死的性感，“我听到了你的心跳……非常……快。”

“哦，多谢提醒，希望你跟我的一样快。”提米说，他偷偷捏紧了自己身后的披风，他其实有点不知道自己在说什么，因为他被康纳身上传来的味道弄得有些头晕——那并不是什么迷药，那只是他们中午一起吃的夏威夷披萨。

“事实上——”康纳发出轻笑，气流更大了，使提米发麻，“我的心脏跳动比你快一点，所以……可以吗？”

可以吻你吗？

提米头后是冰冷坚硬的石墙，他点了点头，康纳就把嘴唇覆了上来，还有他的身体，滚烫，坚硬，轻柔地亲吻像磐石一样压迫着他不能呼吸，他感觉鼻子一酸，然后他像是抓住一根浮木一样抓紧了康纳的T恤。康纳立刻放开了他让他大口大口的呼吸，而奇怪的是，他并没有失去多少空气。

他拽着康纳，康纳扶着他，“抱歉，提米，是不是我……”

“不。”他抬起一只手抹掉还没来得及从眼睛里跑出来的液体，“是我，你……我们再来一次吧。”

康纳扶着他站好，让他的手环住他的腰，而康纳则把他抵在墙上，提米扬起头的同时，他也跟着送上了双唇，浅尝，试探，直到提米忍不住发出低低的呻吟叹息。

康纳又离开了他的唇。

 

05

“一个吻可以闹出很多事情。”迪克一幅很有经验的样子，“提宝，希望你理智一点，认真想想。”

杰森嗤笑一声，“得了吧，你教鸟宝冷静？”

迪克又回头看他一眼，“最该学习冷静的是你。”

“嘁。”杰森学着达米安的样子。

“我很冷静。”提米说，“反而是你们，有必要冲康纳扔氪石吗？”

“你们快干起来了！”杰森加重了中间那个字，“我们可不希望哪任罗宾在阴暗的小巷子里因为一个吻而干起来……说起来你应该是处男吧？”

“杰森！”

“陶德！”

够了。

提米现在就准备下下策直接冲上去跟达米安打一架。

“我们不是反对你跟康纳在一起。”迪克转过头来和颜悦色。

“我反对。”达米安说，“我反对家里出现任何关于氪星的活物。”

“哦。”提米点点头，“那么超级女孩呢？”

达米安顿了顿。

“还有小氪，那条来自氪星的小白狗。”

“那个可以来。”达米安抱着手臂，“动物是无罪的。”

提米摇着头，迪克晃着手企图使大家回到最开始的话题上去，“我们一开始是在讨论提宝和康纳接吻的事，对吧？”

“那只是一个吻。”

好极了，又回到了原点。

“那不只是一个吻，提宝，那是什么你自己知道，不用我们告诉你。”迪克说，“我想说的是，你可以选择和任何你喜欢的人在一起。”

“不要打野炮。”杰森说，“除非你疯狂的喜欢这个。”

提米又掷出一枚飞镖。

“我反对。”达米安仍然不松口。

“你没有权利反对我的择友，就像你没有权利反对蝙蝠侠和超人做了许多年的‘朋友’一样。”提米说，看着达米安逐渐眯起的眼睛，“另外你们在这里围堵质问我和超级小子意外的吻的时候，有没有想过蝙蝠侠正和超人一起——打击罪犯？”

达米安迅速荡着绳索离开了，迪克捏了捏他的肩膀，跟在达米安后面。

杰森吹了个口哨，似笑非笑地，“迪基鸟总是喜欢新弟弟，是吧？”

提米转头看着他，“阿福想念你。”

“别以为我不知道你已经不怎么回庄园了。”杰森戴上被刚刚提米飞镖划了一道的头罩，翻个身也消失在了夜色中。

难得的，罗宾们的“聚会”。

提米站了一会儿，在离开前戴上面具。

 

06

康纳第三次把唇贴上来的时候落在他的额头上，然后是眼睛，然后是脸，耳朵，鼻子嘴唇，下巴，他甚至紧紧地抱着他，把脸埋在他的颈脖处。

“拉奥啊——”康纳低语，“拉奥啊——提米，拉奥啊——”

这使得提米发笑，他紧紧地回抱着康纳，听着他反复咕哝着的名字。

“我还想再来一次。”很久后康纳这么说。

提米点点头，踮起脚主动送上了唇。

他们同时发出叹息，用力地抱紧对方，仿佛要把彼此揉成一团似的。他想念康纳，非常想，而第一个吻落下的时候，他才明白他想要的是什么。

康纳应该也明白。

应该。

他们之间不需要多说什么。

 

07

“你们试了吗？”

卡西一脸兴冲冲地看着提米。

提米抬起眼皮看了她一眼，又低下头用手指飞速地敲打屏幕，一边用嘴巴嘬着康纳给他端过来的饮料，“试了什么？”提米明知故问。

“接吻啊。”卡西说。

“嗯……”提米换了个姿势，敲打手机，嘴巴一张，康纳就把薯条送到他嘴里，而这全程提米都在专心致志地盯着手机，好像那上面有什么要紧事儿似的，“试了啊。”

“哈！”卡西发出一声尖笑，“你们居然试了！哈！真是朋友的话是不会去尝试的！”

没有人笑。

康纳看着她，提米把眼睛也从手机上挪到她脸上，嘴巴一张，康纳又送去一根薯条，然后康纳也叼着一根。

而卡西？她看着他们把那根薯条吃完，才彻底地反应过来。

“艹。”

他们在一起了。

真的。

在一起了。


End file.
